Pour faire l'histoire
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Sao Feng avait embarqué Tia Dalma sur l'Empress à la place d'Elizabeth Swann ?  OS


_**Pour faire l'histoire **_

Le Black Pearl encerclé par l'Endeavour et l'Empress souffrait sous le ciel ensoleillé. L'effervescence était à son comble sur le mythique navire aux voiles noires, deux des plus célèbres pirates présents à bord.

Barbossa et Feng confrontaient leur regard sous l'œil de leur public. Le capitaine chinois, tourmenté par les paroles de son confrère, n'osait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre…

- Non… la déesse elle-même prisonnière d'une simple enveloppe charnelle. Imagine, tous les pouvoirs de l'océan déchainés contre notre ennemi ! Et je compte la libérer… c'est pour ça que je réunis le tribunal de la confrérie. Toute la confrérie… poursuivit Hector en faisant rouler la pièce de huit de Sao entre ses doigts..

Ces mots semblèrent s'inscrire dans l'esprit de Feng tandis que son souffle se coupait.

Laissant sa respiration redevenir normal, il afficha un étrange sourire avant de prononcer doucement :

- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez, _Capitaine_ ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous accepteriez, _Capitaine_ ? Répondit Barbossa, l'œil luisant.

- La fille !

Une rumeur s'éleva dans l'assemblé de marins où la voix d'Elizabeth surpassa celles des autres. Tandis que Will esquissait un pas en avant, Feng se mit à rire.

- Pardonnez-moi ma chère mais je ne vois rien de divin en vous ! S'exclama le chinois, tout éclat amusé disparu.

- Mais qui… commença la fille du Gouverneur avant d'être interrompue.

- Je parlais d'elle… déclara Sao en se tournant vers Tia Dalma dont le regard brillait intensément. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration, ajoutant à son allure quelque chose d'animale.

- Moi ? Roucoula-t-elle avant d'afficher ce sourire si caractéristique de sa personne.

- Je ne crois pas que… intervint Hector de sa voix rauque.

- Silence ! Rétorqua Feng en s'approchant de la sorcière. Votre choix est fait, ne l'oubliez pas. Vous voulez réunir la Confrérie et sans moi, cela est impossible. Elle est ma condition.

Tia n'avait pas lâché son sourire ni abandonné l'éclat de son œil insondable.

- Je suivrai le Capitaine de l'Empire Céleste puisqu'il désire ma présence. Déclara la sorcière en faisait rouler les mots entre ses lèvres noires.

- Bien.

Tia suivit Sao Feng sur l'Empress et laissèrent le Pearl canonner l'Endeavour tandis que la jonque filait déjà sur les flots, s'éloignant ainsi des cruelles ambitions de Cutler Beckett.

O°

Tandis que la nuit tombait sur l'océan, Sao pénétra dans sa cabine tout en psalmodiant quelques vers chinois. Il vit ainsi Tia Dalma repousser les filles qu'il avait envoyé pour vêtir sa captive d'une somptueuse tenue.

Voyant que ses esclaves ne bougeaient pas, le pirate les chassa lui-même avant de venir tourner autour de la sorcière.

- Pourquoi avoir chassé mes filles ?

- Je n'ai besoin de rien ni de personne Capitaine...

La présence de Tia Dalma semblait incongrue dans ce décor asiatique. L'air de la pièce alourdi par l'encens laissait planer une forte odeur de chanvre. S'approchant d'un récipient de cuivre, Feng y trempa quelques secondes ses doigts dérangeant ainsi les feuilles et fleurs qui y baignaient.

- Dans mon pays, il est impoli de refuser les attentions de son hôte.

La sorcière étira ses lèvres tout en regardant le chinois s'essuyer délicatement ses mains.

- Suis-je donc votre invitée ? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

- J'aimerais que vous vous considériez comme telle. Je ne supporterai pas vous contraindre... répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je ne voulais pas y croire mais j'ai senti que le Pearl abritait une source divine. Une force émanait de sa coque, de ses mats, de ses voiles sans nul rapport avec sa légende. J'ai ressenti votre puissance _Calypso._

Tia pencha sa tête, plongeant ainsi ses yeux noirs dans ceux bridés de Sao.

- Qui vous dit qu'il s'agit de moi ?

Sao se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de Tia.

- Une simple enveloppe charnelle ne saurait tromper celui qui a voué son existence à la recherche de Calypso. Déclara-t-il d'une voix incertaine tant ému par la proximité de Tia.

Alors qu'il se penchait sur elle, le pirate recula vivement en voyant le visage de la sorcière fermé en une sorte d'étrange méditation. A cet instant, il entendit l'effervescence de son équipage et le sifflement de boulets de canon transpercer l'air. Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent quand les masses échouèrent dans l'eau, à quelques millimètres de la jonque. L'onde de choc secoua l'Empress déstabilisant Sao qui s'accrocha à une colonne pour ne pas tomber.

Accrochant son regard à Tia, il vit ses paupières toujours fermées et ses lèvres psalmodier des paroles inaudibles.

Brusquement, le fracas d'une pluie violente résonna aux oreilles du pirates puis le silence se fit. Etrange.

Tandis qu'il se redressait, Tai Huang déboula dans la cabine, ses petits yeux agrandis par la terreur.

- Capitaine !

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Feng.

- Le... Hollandais Volant... Capitaine ! Répondit son Second d'une voix hachée. Nous ne l'avions... pas vu... et là... des boulets ont été tirés et... il nous a raté Capitaine... raté... et le navire a replongé dans l'océan !

Feng écoutait Huang, son propre regard à présent exorbité.

_Si le Hollandais Volant les pourchassait, comment se fait-il qu'ils soient encore en vie ? _

- Toutes voiles dehors ! Ordonna le chinois en regardant son maître d'équipage se précipiter sur le pont.

- C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Continua abruptement Sao en se retournant vers Tia.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas. Son regard plus brillant que jamais semblait ajouter une aura inquiétante au personnage.

- Seule une déesse est capable de repousser Davy Jones. Continua Sao, fasciné.

- Pourquoi me poser la question si vous connaissez la réponse. Rétorqua Tia de sa voix grave.

- Vous pouvez continuer à dissimuler votre nature mais je sais qui vous êtes, _Calypso.._. Répondit le chinois au creux de l'oreille de la sorcière.

Se retournant, Feng sortit de la cabine et monta sur le pont.

De son côté Tia réprima un frisson qui voulait courir sur sa peau. En elle, la femme se confrontait à la divinité comme l'humanité au reste de l'univers.

Elle avait reconnu ce même éclat dans l'œil de Sao que celui brillant des années plus tôt dans le regard de Jones. Elle n'y était pas indifférente, la sorcière comme la déesse étaient possédées par une langueur plus puissante qu'une source magique.

Un étage au dessus, les mains posées sur le bastingage, Feng regardait la nuit étendre son voile sur l'océan. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se sentait l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, protégé par la déesse Calypso elle-même.

Son rire s'éleva dans l'air nocturne étonnant les membres de son équipage.

Oui, cette nuit Sao Feng avait le droit de rire car le diable lui-même ne pouvait s'attaquer à lui.

O°O°O

Les jours comme les heures s'égrenaient, _l'Empress _se rapprochant de plus en plus de la Baie des Naufragés. L'atmosphère était étrange sur le navire, partagée entre insouciance et réserve, comme si les marins ne savaient si un bon ou un mauvais présage planait sur leur tête.

La sorcière vaudou, dans sa dualité, se confrontait à l'inhumain résonnement de Calypso. Quelque chose avait réchauffé le cœur de la femme et une autre, glacé celui de la Déesse. L'attention et l'admiration de Sao Feng, un des plus puissants seigneurs pirates, faisait trembler la cuirasse de cet être singulier.

En ce qui concernait le chinois, lui ne ressentait nul doute. Au contraire, tout était limpide comme le cristal le plus pur. En son âme et en son cœur, Calypso faisait la loi et aucune enveloppe charnelle ne pouvait corrompre sa passion. Chaque jour son adoration s'en trouvait renforcée, nourrie par une source intarissable. L'attraction de Feng pour Calypso comme la plus grande des évidence trouvait naturellement sa place dans son cœur. Au-delà de sa fascination pour d'antiques pouvoirs marins, le chinois adorait l'être et l'essence même de cette entité.

Les regards dont il couvrait Tia réussissaient à traduire son véritable sentiment, au point tel qu'à l'intérieur de son corps, la Déesse vibrait, flattée plus qu'il ne l'était permis.

Oui, plus les jours passaient à l'abri du Hollandais Volant et des foudres de Davy Jones, plus Tia, Calypso et Sao contemplaient leur sentiments évoluer. Un indescriptible amour pour le pirate, une incohérente émotion pour la sorcière-Déesse. Cependant, il n'était plus l'heure de protéger ses sentiments et la sorcière le savait bien. L'Empress était seulement à un jour de la Baie des Naufragés et Tia connaissait les rouages du destin et ce qu'il veut que les hommes accomplissent.

Sao Feng, selon la main du sort, ne siègera pas au tribunal de la Confrérie.

O°

Le ciel et l'océan aux camaïeux grisâtres semblaient endeuillés par delà ce jour pesant. Une pluie fine tombait sur la jonque en ce calme après-midi et chaque membre de l'équipage était pressé de descendre à terre. A côté de l'Empress voguait le Black Pearl qui avait enfin rattrapé le navire de Feng. Ce dernier se trouvait dans sa cabine, en la divine compagnie de son _invité_e.

- Nous voici bientôt arrivés. Vous devez être impatiente de retrouver votre aspect originel.

Debout au centre de la pièce, la sorcière regardait fixement le chinois dont le cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui, s'emballait.

- Comme l'oiseau dans sa cage dorée peut l'être en attendant sa proche liberté. Répondit-elle de sa voix grave.

Feng baissa son regard pour vivement le reposer sur le sien.

- Après cela, je ne vous reverrai plus. Jamais plus…

Les yeux du pirate brillaient d'un éclat désespéré, tordant le cœur de la femme et contentant la Déesse. Cette dernière savait qu'il était l'heure.

L'heure de faire l'histoire

_**Viens Sao… **_

Tia n'avait pas remué ses lèvres alors que ces paroles résonnaient dans la tête du chinois, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas la voix de la sorcière qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était celle de _Calypso_.

Tremblant de son amour éperdu, il s'approcha, tendit ses mains et encercla le visage de Tia. Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de cette dernière tandis que la cruauté du destin faisait son œuvre.

Posant ses lèvres sur celles obsidiennes de la sorcière, Feng sentit son esprit et son corps s'élever pour rejoindre le royaume des Dieux. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti pareil sentiment, telle joie intense et grande sérénité. Cependant, cela ne dura qu'un instant, ces émotions changées pour une douleur poignante au creux de son ventre.

Tia se détacha doucement du chinois, qui lui, ne parvenait même plus à émettre un son. Baissant les yeux , il vit un poignard planté dans son abdomen. Tombant à genoux, il fixa une seconde son sang s'imprégner dans le plancher puis releva son visage vers Tia.

A cet instant, le pirate ne vit pas le regard de son enveloppe charnelle mais celui de sa chère entité divine.

- _Calypso_… murmura-t-il une dernière fois.

_**Pour faire l'histoire Sao Feng**_**.**

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'entendit le célèbre pirate, prononcés par Calypso elle-même, sa Déesse tant aimée.

Oui, l'histoire se fera. Dans quelques secondes Jack et Elizabeth, alertés par les cris provenant de la jonque, sauteront à son bord. Tia remettra alors la pièce de huit à la jeune femme qui deviendra Capitaine de l'Empress.

Comme le voulait le destin.

**FIN**


End file.
